


Putting On a Face

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Curses, Muscles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Things escalate quickly for Gamzee when he decides to try out some paint he was given.





	Putting On a Face

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request for Gamzee being transformed by cursed paint. Hope you enjoy!

As laid-back as he was, Gamzee still had a routine to start his day.

After a slow awakening in his recuperacoon, the stoner always indulged in a heaped sopor pie to ease him into the day. Once that had settled, it was into the ablution trap to rinse off, and then the most important part of the morning – painting his face.

This day started like any other, up until that crucial point. With his arm outstretched towards his normal jar of paint, Gamzee paused, turning his attention to the as-yet unopened tin that sat next to it. It had been a gift, but he couldn’t remember who it was from, or even when they’d given it to him. He’d ignored it for the most part, content with his usual brand, but something about it stood out to him at that moment, and he found himself switching mid-reach to lift it from its shelf.

Popping open the container’s lid for the first time, he found nothing but ordinary-looking pigment inside, close both in hue and in texture to his regular paint. The similarities continued as he gathered some onto one of his sponges and performed the first tentative smudge on his cheek.

Despite looking and feeling almost identical to his normal paint, something about applying this shade felt… easier. The sponge seemed to transfer a richer shade onto his face, with the paint spreading much more evenly than usual. Without really thinking, Gamzee shaped his mask in a new way, drawing a more menacing skull rather than his usual vague outline.

The whole process was almost effortless, and Gamzee found himself finishing his painting without any real thought. Setting the paint aside carelessly, he failed to notice the slight differences appearing on his face – his more prominent cheekbones, the slight firming of his jaw, all of it went ignored as he left the bathroom behind.

What was harder to ignore, though, was the slight tugging he began to feel at the muscles of his neck, as if they were suddenly strained. Reaching up to rub absently at his neck – and smudging some of the paint residue on his fingers into the skin there – he was worried to feel the sensation spreading downwards, his back and chest tightening as the spasm reached down to his legs.

Gamzee hunched forward slightly, squeezing his eyes shut to try and deal with the slight pain. Because of this, though, he couldn’t watch as the muscles in his back bulged out, or as his legs grew long and thick, straining even his baggy polka-dot pants. The arms he wrapped around his stomach became hard and tense, and the stomach itself lost its slight paunch in favour of a veritable wall of tough muscle.

By the time he managed to open his eyes, he had to tilt his head forward slightly to avoid scratching his horns against the ceiling – had they grown too? – and as such was forced to look down at his radically altered body. And what a sight it was.

Where once he’d been gangly limbs and protruding bones, Gamzee was now a hulking brute. His once loose tank top was pulled tight, serving as little more than a bra for his firm pecs and leaving his abs on display. His legs were similarly toned, with even his backside now taut and shapely – his pants, unfortunately, were strained almost to bursting, torn through in some places by the sheer mass of muscle they failed to contain.

Despite all this, though, the most drastic change to the troll was in his face. Framed now by near-perfect dreadlocks, his painted face stared out at the world with new eyes – not unfocused and relaxed, but piercing and vicious, ringed with the angry purple of his blood. There was a strength of mind to accompany his new body, and it promised in its gaze to be just as unforgiving as the hard muscle it possessed.

Rolling his shoulders slowly, feeling great pride at the minute shifting of his well-developed physique, the troll that had once been Gamzee allowed himself a slow grin.

He had a lot of work to do, and he’d be only too happy to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
